<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be my mirror, my sword and shield by turkeysandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643124">be my mirror, my sword and shield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich'>turkeysandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Captain of the Guard Johnny, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prince Lee Taeyong, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding that he doesn't want to be a virgin any longer, Taeyong courts the Captain of the Guard to take care of his little problem for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>nct johnny seo and lee taeyong</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be my mirror, my sword and shield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um, so like, a month and a half ago I got <b> this </b> prompt in my CC:</p><p>virgin prince taeyong who lusts/loves over the captain of the guard, johnny. he stares out his bedroom window at the men as they spar and as johnny trains them. taeyong is not meant to touch the dirty soil, but sometimes seeing johnny throw someone to the mud makes him far too excited.</p><p>one day taeyong is walking past the courtyard when he hears a bunch of the guards sneering about him, about how he's got the tightest pussy known around these parts, and god bless the man who gets to claim it. taeyong can have them sent to the dungeons but it still hurts when people talk about him like that. so he's gonna end this now and for all. </p><p>he walks up to johnny, who bends the knee and with feigned confidence he demands johnny to come up to his room that evening.</p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://www.twitter.com/taeyongielove">Emma</a> for sending this masterpiece in BTW. Hope I did it justice.</p><p>Also, slight warning for mention of someone being taken advantage of. Literally doesn't go into any detail so don't worry but I just wanted to put that out there just in case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong liked to watch his men out in the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As prince, he wasn’t allowed to do much. Every now and again, his mother and father would let him accompany them to some fancy dinner or when he was especially lucky, he could get all dressed up and help greet people who were visiting from another nearby kingdom. Unfortunately for him, however, that rarely ever happened, leaving him bored and with nothing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, his bedroom window overlooked the courtyard where the men hired to protect both him and the kingdom from any threat often practiced. He enjoyed watching people fight so ferociously without any true injury but even more than that, Taeyong liked watching the captain of the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain of the guard’s name was Johnny Suh. He was young, couldn’t have been older than twenty–five or twenty–six but already had such a high position in the kingdom. His father had been captain prior and after years and years of relentless, rough training, Johnny easily took on his position. He had held the title for the past year and was doing amazingly, so much so that Taeyong had once overheard his father speaking about possibly heightening Johnny’s position. Being a bit selfish, Taeyong hoped that didn’t happen. If it did, he would never be able to see Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was tall. Taeyong had taken on his mother’s build which meant that he was shorter than most people but Johnny truly was something. He had these sharp, dark eyes and clean–cut hair that Taeyong had never seen messy, even during his training. He had never once been unkind to Taeyong but Taeyong had seen his temper more than once, how he would shout at his men when they weren’t progressing as quickly as he wanted them to and get frustrated, tossing his sword and storming off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong liked watching Johnny. A large part of him wanted Johnny but for now, he would continue to sit at his bedroom window, watching the older man roll up his sleeves and crack his neck from left to right before getting into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today wasn’t any different. It was a warm day but Johnny still demanded for his men to dress as they usually would which resulted in more than half of them dripping in sweat. Johnny had been working them all especially hard which Taeyong quickly realized was because of a recent threat to the kingdom. He was preparing them for the worst and needed them all to be ready if trouble struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jung,” Johnny called and a man immediately stepped forward, shoulders set straight, head up. “Get into position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man did and almost immediately, Johnny was striking at him. He tried to combat him and for a moment, it looked like he could but soon, Johnny had him pinned into the mud, the blade of his sword pressed into his chest. He went to sit up but Johnny wouldn’t allow him, dragging the back of the sword over the man’s cheek, streaking mud into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is exactly why if Baekje were to strike, we’d have no chance,” Johnny announced to his men. He got up, tossing his sword down with a messy splatter. “Is it not our job to protect our kingdom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men nodded in agreement. “Then why aren’t we </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing it?” Johnny snapped, his nostrils flaring a bit in anger. “I don’t understand why it is so hard for us to dodge a sword. Have I not taught you all well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have, Sir, it’s just—,” the man who Johnny had pinned into the ground spoke up before being promptly interrupted by Johnny’s sharp voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practice,” Johnny commanded. “I’m leaving and if I come back and someone still isn’t able to dodge my sword, I’ll personally go to the King and Queen themselves and tell them that the men they trust to keep them safe from any danger are nothing but a bunch of incompetent fools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Johnny left. The men all stood there for a moment, unsure of how to respond before one picked up his sword and challenged another. Taeyong watched them for a little while before losing interest, realizing that he didn’t care about them so much as he did Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he worried about his safety? Not particularly. He knew that people didn’t work too well under pressure and today was no exception. When the time came, Taeyong trusted his men to defend him. More than that, he trusted Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed before walking over to his bed and sitting down, doing his best to think of a way to entertain himself until Johnny came back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Taeyong’s favorite things to do was horseback riding. His horse’s name was Snowfall and she was a tall, regal thing with a beautiful white mane. He had hated it at first solely due to a fear of being up so high but ultimately got over it. It was an easy way to pass the time and honestly, Taeyong loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today wasn’t any different. After riding around on Snowfall for the better part of an hour, he decided to give her a break, leading her back into her stable and combing through her mane before pushing up to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungwoo?” Taeyong called, causing the stableboy to poke his head out from where he had been hanging Snowfall’s rein back up. “I’m finished with her. May you feed her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jungwoo said with a slight bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pulled off his helmet and tucked it underneath his arm, running a hand through his hair. It had grown out as an accident, now grazing the back of his neck but his mother had said she liked it, forbidding him to cut it until it was absolutely needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was cool but warm, meaning that Taeyong definitely wasn’t surprised when he heard the men talking in the courtyard, probably having recently finished their training for that day. Taeyong’s heart sped up at the thought of running into Johnny but as he came closer, quickly realized that Johnny wasn’t with the group. They were all sitting down, either on a bench or the cobblestone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the cook?” one of them said. The group all hummed in response. “He told me that the prince lets him have it at least once a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him and half of the kingdom,” another spoke up and a fair amount of them laughed rowdily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong frowned. Let him have it? That certainly couldn’t have meant what Taeyong thought it did. He was pure. He had never let anyone “have it” and even if he had, it certainly wouldn’t have been that seedy cook of his. Why was that man going around spreading rumors about him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, can you blame them?” someone who Taeyong couldn’t point out said. “I heard he has the tightest pussy in the kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, how come he hasn’t let one of us up in those quarters of his?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bitch thinks he’s too good for us common folk,” another person said and Taeyong decided that was enough, continuing on his way with his face hot with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dare they talk about him that way? Had he not shown them nothing but kindness? Why would they betray him like that by speaking of things that simply weren’t true. He knew that all he had to do was tell his father and in no time, the men would be hanged and quartered in front of the entire kingdom for disrespecting the prince but that wasn’t what mattered to him. What mattered was that people thought of him like that, thought they could speak about him in that way because he was unclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to have it. They would pay for what they did later but for now, Taeyong had one thing in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Johnny was in the garden, sparring by himself. His sword was poised in the air and Taeyong could see all the sweat that had soaked into both his skin and his clothing. Adrenaline brought Taeyong in front of him and Johnny flinched a bit in surprise, immediately dropping his sword with how close it had been pointed in Taeyong’s face due to the fact that he hadn’t been expecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord,” Johnny breathed, dropping down onto one knee, lowering his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may stand,” Taeyong told him and Johnny did so instantaneously, keeping his head down until Taeyong cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something that I can help you with, prince?” Johnny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Taeyong couldn’t help but swallow hard. He knew that technically Johnny couldn’t turn him down but still knew that the question was a hard one. He straightened out his back and stood tall, still not even as close to how tall Johnny stood before him. Johnny waited patiently as Taeyong lifted his chin up a bit, clearing his throat again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I order you to come up to my quarters this evening,” Taeyong said, almost immediately catching the change in Johnny’s demeanor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask why, your highness?” Johnny asked, unable to mask the clear nervousness in his voice. It was understandable. He never got called inside the castle unless it was by the King and Queen themselves, meaning that something like this was almost definitely out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” Taeyong corrected and Johnny nodded sharply, lips parted a bit as he awaited an answer. He swallowed again before continuing. “I’d like you to claim me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny went stiff for a moment. He didn’t say anything and Taeyong flinched inwardly. He hadn’t expected for Johnny to instantly agree but also didn’t expect a reaction like this either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I have to clear something like that with your mother and father, my lo—I mean, Taeyong?” Johnny finally asked, frowning a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an adult,” Taeyong told him promptly. “If you’re turning me down, there will be no consequences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Johnny exclaimed, shaking his head. “I’m not. I’m just—Well, are you sure? Wouldn’t you want to save something like that for the man you marry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I do,” Taeyong said easily because he didn’t. He wanted this done right now and wanted Johnny to be the one to do it. “Please be in my room by nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Taeyong turned around and walked away, his heart throbbing loudly in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong was nervous. Actually, he was beyond nervous. Despite what he had told Johnny, he knew that his mother and father would be appalled with his decision. They had kept him pure for his future marriage and Taeyong was knowingly going out and ruining that. Still, freshly eighteen or not, he was an adult and this was his body. When and who he wanted to lose his virginity to was his decision and his decision alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure that he at least looked nice for the occasion. He painted gloss over his lips and had the maid, Irene come in and do him up with a light pink eyeshadow. When she asked him why, Taeyong told her that it was just because. He figured that it was better for him to keep everything a secret. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Irene, but more that she talked a lot and might accidentally let something slip out whether she had meant to or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was gone, Taeyong got out of the clothes he had work to ride Snowfall and went into his closet to pick out the outfit his mother had specifically chosen for him for the night he was meant to lose his virginity. Again, definitely wasn’t meant to be worn for or even seen by the captain of the guard but Taeyong didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It consisted of a soft creme lace top with short sleeves and a pair of panties of the same color that laced together in the middle along with some thigh–high stockings that somehow made Taeyong’s legs look even thinner than they already were. He frowned at that but still slipped them on, pulling the kimono that went with the rest of the outfit on over his shoulders. One glance in the mirror told him that it was truly a lovely outfit. His mother had impeccable taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny came promptly at nine like Taeyong had expected him to. He was dressed nicely, like he had made an effort to look good for the occasion. His clothes were a little dingy and almost definitely didn’t belong to him but Taeyong still appreciated the effort. He also made a mental note to tell his mother and father to ensure that the men who protected their kingdom were able to afford all that they could. For all that they did, they at least deserved that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Johnny breathed. “You look lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong blushed a bit but was determined to keep his composure. “As do you,” he said. “You can come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded and walked in when Taeyong stepped aside for him. Once inside, Taeyong shut the door behind him and locked it. The last thing he needed was for someone to walk in and ruin everything. He wanted this and didn’t want to have to wait any longer for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned around, he noticed that Johnny was looking around his room in what was clearly awe. Taeyong laughed a little to himself and came up behind him, once again startling Johnny with his sudden presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, your highness,” Johnny apologized quietly. “It’s just I’ve never been inside your quarters before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Taeyong said, nodding. “You know, contrary to what other people might think, you’re the first man to come inside other than my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Johnny asked, frowning a little. It was then that Taeyong realized that Johnny had no clue of what his men were talking about when he wasn’t around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll worry about that later,” Taeyong told him and Johnny promptly nodded. He walked over to his bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him to welcome Johnny in on the space. “Come sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny did immediately. “You know, my lord—,” Taeyong interrupted him quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I’m pretty sure that I told you to call me by name, didn’t I?” Taeyong said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” Johnny gave a little bow with the declaration. “Taeyong, are you positive that you want it to be me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Taeyong positive? Probably not. Did Taeyong want it? Absolutely. He couldn’t even begin to think about what old, decrepit creature his mother and father would court him with just to uphold their family’s name and standing. Johnny was young and big and handsome and in all honesty, Taeyong had been interested in him for a long, long time. He couldn’t think about anyone else who it could have been other than Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that I am not sure of myself, Johnny?” Taeyong questioned with a small, gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Johnny quickly said, shaking his head. “I just want you not to regret me, your highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And regret I won’t,” Taeyong promised, reaching a hand over to place it on Johnny’s thigh. “Do you mind if I ask you a question, Johnny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Johnny agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely someone of your age isn’t still a virgin, true?” Taeyong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N–No, your highness, I’m not,” Johnny admitted shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Taeyong hummed. “Then may I ask you another question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Johnny nodded and Taeyong moved a bit closer to him on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you be rough with me?” Taeyong questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny went a bit stiff. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked almost identical to how he had back in the courtyard. Taeyong knew why. Still, he was selfish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, my prince—,” Johnny started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” Taeyong corrected with a small sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” Johnny parroted. “Surely I’ll get in trouble for such a thing. And you’re so small. I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to hurt me,” Taeyong explained but Johnny still looked hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, your high—Taeyong,” Johnny breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sighed. This was going nowhere. He moved his hand away from Johnny’s thigh and pushed it through his hair before climbing on top of Johnny’s lap. Johnny didn’t move, not knowing whether to push him off or remain as still possible. He must decide on the latter, not moving as Taeyong picked up both of his hands and placed them down over his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I said there would be consequences if you don’t do as I said?” Taeyong asked, grinding down purposefully in Johnny’s lap. “Then what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I’d have to, my lord,” Johnny said quietly, unmoving as Taeyong leaned down until their lips were mere inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do it,” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded before closing the gap between himself and Taeyong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in that moment that Taeyong realized that he had never even kissed another person, the feeling of Johnny’s mouth on his foreign but almost definitely welcomed. It didn’t take long for Johnny to take control, being as gentle as he possibly could as their lips moved together. Taeyong wasn’t very happy with that but remained pliant on top of Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize,” Johnny said again before tightening his grip on Taeyong’s waist and flipping him over to where Taeyong was laid against the bed, a bit breathless with the suddenness of it all. He gasped aloud when Johnny forced his arms high above his head, fingers digging in hard into his small wrists. “Like this, my prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask,” Taeyong told him. “Just do. I’ll tell you when I don’t like something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Johnny said before bending back down to kiss Taeyong, a bit rougher this time around. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of Johnny’s teeth sinking into his lower lip, coercing him to open his mouth for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a little bit of slick leak out of him at the feeling of Johnny licking into his mouth eagerly, a hot blush creeping up his neck. They were only kissing but Taeyong could feel himself getting worked up already. He breathed shakily against Johnny’s lips, squirming within his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so little,” Johnny breathed out, moving down to kiss over Taeyong’s neck. “So little and so pretty. I could devour you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Taeyong found himself whining out, suddenly so very desperate for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I strip you?” Johnny asked and Taeyong groaned in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask,” Taeyong reminded him sharply. “And don’t apologize either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hesitated a moment before nodding, moving his hands away from Taeyong’s wrists to start pulling at his panties, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband before slipping them off of Taeyong’s lithe waist until they were around his ankles, leaving him bare on the bottom. Taeyong blushed a bit harder at that. Again, he had never been naked around another person. His body was intended to be pure and </span>
  <em>
    <span>was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled him down to the edge of the bed by his hips, causing Taeyong’s stomach to flip a bit at how easily Johnny was able to move him around. He pushed his legs open and ran a hand over the inside of Taeyong’s left thigh, causing him to sigh in contentment quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty, Taeyong,” Johnny breathed out. “I’ve never seen anything quite like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Taeyong sat up and grabbed hold of Johnny’s hair, forcing him to look up at him. “Suh,” Taeyong said sharply. “The next time you call me pretty, I’ll make sure to tell my father that you took advantage of me and personally tie the rope around your neck right before you’re hanged in front of the entire town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny stared up at him for a long moment, clearly shocked by the severity of what Taeyong had threatened him with. Taeyong didn’t enjoy being cruel but knew he truly wouldn’t feel pleasure unless Johnny fucked him like he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s what you wish, your highness,” Johnny finally said, in which Taeyong smiled down in response to, reaching the hand that wasn’t still tangled in Johnny’s hair to tuck a finger under his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Taeyong said before pulling Johnny’s head in between his legs, leaning back on one of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t hesitate before dragging his tongue slowly up the length of Taeyong’s cunt, gathering all the slick that lay there. Taeyong let out a loud gasp, not having expected the sudden feeling of intense pleasure. He had never once even dared touch himself down there, let alone gave someone else do it and the heat of Johnny’s tongue against sensitive skin had him going breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t let up, dipping his tongue into Taeyong’s slick hole before pulling back up to press a chaste kiss on the inside of Taeyong’s thigh. He nipped at the tiny bow on the top of Taeyong’s soft stockings, tugging at it with his teeth in a way that had Taeyong squirming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O–Oh,” Taeyong gasped out when he felt Johnny’s tongue slide against something that had his entire body jolting, his grip going even tighter in Johnny’s hair. “Oh, my God, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckled darkly before doing it again, this time going as far as to suck Taeyong’s entire clit into his mouth. Taeyong mewled noisily, his face going hot at the feeling of it. It felt so fucking good that he thought his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. He kept squirming as Johnny hummed around the small, swollen bud, gasping and whining until Johnny finally pulled off, moving back to take a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop squirming,” Johnny said in a rough voice, smacking a large hand down against Taeyong’s bare thigh, causing Taeyong to flinch in pain. He could tell that Johnny hesitated at the small cry that came with the smack but ultimately decided to continue with the thought of the trouble that would come if he didn’t do as told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Johnny went back to eating him out, dragging a finger through the slick mess of Taeyong’s cunt before pushing it inside of his hole. Taeyong whined, unable to stop himself from squirming once again. It was such a strange, almost unwelcome feeling but as Johnny continued to flex his finger inside of him, Taeyong immediately became used to the sensation. Johnny licked around his finger, taking a moment to curl it up inside of Taeyong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t even ask before pushing another finger inside of Taeyong, stretching him out even further. He scissored his fingers inside of him, Taeyong mewling repeatedly at both how uncomfortable it was and how good Johnny was making him feel, especially when he would pull up and flick his tongue against his clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong squealed loudly when Johnny curled both of his fingers up again, pressing against a spot inside of him that Taeyong hadn’t even known had existed. Johnny almost immediately popped up at that, quickly reaching a hand up and pushing three of his fingers into Taeyong’s mouth to shut him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so loud,” Johnny commanded, dragging his fingers over that spot once again, causing Taeyong’s eyes to go rolling to the back of his head at the sensation. God, it felt like someone had gone and lit every single part of him on fire in the best way. “Do you want to get caught, prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no, Taeyong didn’t want that but he simply couldn’t help himself, not when Johnny had his mouth back on his clit and was still fucking inside of him with his two fingers, practically choking him with those he had pushed into his mouth. He whined again, drool dribbling out of his mouth, sliding down the length of Johnny’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Johnny,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong slurred, his body suddenly tensing up, pussy clenching around Johnny’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna come, your highness?” Johnny questioned and Taeyong nodded, whining again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Johnny pulled back and started fingering him even more rigorously, the sound of Taeyong’s pussy squelching loudly filling the entire room. Taeyong mewled, trying to pull away but suddenly Johnny’s fingers are out of his mouth and gripping his thigh, stopping him from escaping the intense pleasure while he fucked him rough, passing over that spot with each thrust until Taeyong couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny—nnh—I—Oh, my God,” Taeyong only barely managed to gasp out before he was collapsing against the bed, pussy clenching hard around Johnny’s fingers, so tight that Johnny couldn’t even pull out and just when Johnny thought that it couldn’t get it better, Taeyong was squirting, gushing slick like a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>faucet </span>
  </em>
  <span>all over him and the bed and he was whining, so loud and desperate, unable to stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, come here,” Johnny growled out once Taeyong was finished, crawling up over Taeyong to trap him in a kiss. Taeyong’s chest felt tight and hot, barely able to kiss Johnny back with how overwhelmed he was. His pussy was still throbbing, pulsing almost every other second with his orgasm. He could taste himself on Johnny’s tongue, could feel his own slick rubbing into his skin as Johnny kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Johnny was pulling back and grabbing hold of Taeyong’s face tightly, fingers digging in hard into either cheek. Taeyong looked up at him with wide eyes, his heart absolutely pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say that you could fucking come?” Johnny asked and fuck if he wasn’t talking to him like he did his men, meanness laced in roughly with his words. Taeyong didn’t answer and was quickly rewarded with a sharp smack to his cunt which caused him to immediately curl up, trying to escape from the feeling despite how more slick dripped out of him with the harsh slap of Johnny’s hand. “Answer me when I speak to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N–No,” Taeyong breathed out, his face going dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness,” Johnny corrected, smacking him again, reveling in the way that Taeyong cried out. “Don’t you dare disrespect me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, your high—your h–highness,” Taeyong repeated and it was so embarrassing for him to talk like that to someone who was beneath him but he couldn’t get enough of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that because you’re royalty you don’t have to obey the rules, Taeyong?” Johnny asked, pressing two fingers back into Taeyong’s virgin cunt again, causing him to gasp aloud at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, your highness,” Taeyong breathed, his legs unconsciously opening even wider as Johnny fingered him open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me that you’re sorry,” Johnny commanded, fucking into him hard and purposefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, your h–highness,” Taeyong whined, a filthy moan escaping him as Johnny fucked into that spot again. “Please forgive me, m–my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth,” Johnny only said and Taeyong did almost immediately, sticking his tongue out. He flinched a bit when Johnny spit into his mouth hard and unforgiving, some even spraying over his face with the force of it. In that moment, Taeyong felt that he could come again. Johnny was being so brutal with him, treating him with such little respect. It was exactly what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as quick as he had started, Johnny was pulling his two fingers out of Taeyong and releasing the strong hold he had on his face, moving to rid himself of his pants and the undergarments he had underneath. Taeyong waited anxiously for him to strip himself of all he needed, his breath hitching a little at the sight of Johnny’s cock and suddenly he can’t but be a little scared at the thought of something that massive entering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny must notice his hesitation because he was looking up at him, his gaze softening a little at the clear nervousness etched all over Taeyong’s pretty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stop now,” Johnny reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Taeyong said sharply. “I told you I would tell you if I wanted to stop.” He swallowed hard, color still melting into his usually pale skin. “Have I once said that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny raised a brow before his entire demeanor was darkening again and he was crawling up to straddle Taeyong’s chest, gesturing for him to sit up on his elbows which Taeyong did, his chest so tight that it felt like it could burst with one wrong move. He grabbed hold of his cock before moving forward some more, so heavy on top of Taeyong but so, so welcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth,” Johnny commanded and Taeyong did so immediately, letting Johnny push his cock into his mouth and slap the head against his awaiting tongue, pre–come splattering across his tastebuds. “Get it wet for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong didn’t know what he was doing but decided to close his mouth around the head, giving it a gentle suck. Johnny’s breath hitched and Taeyong knew that he must have been doing something right, lifting up a hand to brush his hair away from where it had begun to fall into his eyes before sucking harder, moving forward to take more of Johnny’s length into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, princess,” Johnny groaned, pushing a hand through Taeyong’s hair softly before grabbing hold of a chunk of it, suddenly forcing Taeyong down hard over his cock. Taeyong choked almost immediately, throat spasming around Johnny’s length as moisture sprung to his eyes and Johnny threw his head back, silently getting off to all of Taeyong’s desperate noises. “Just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong couldn’t take it any longer, Johnny was pulling him off of his cock, loving the sight of a thick string of saliva connecting Taeyong’s slick lips to the head of his dick. It was almost enough for Johnny to force him back down but he decided that he wanted to get on with it more, taking hold of his cock and rubbing it over Taeyong’s lips once more before climbing off of his chest entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the King and Queen know how much of slut their son is?” Johnny questioned darkly, sliding his cock over the mess of slick that was Taeyong’s cunt. “Letting a man who he barely knows deflower him rather than the man who he was intended to marry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, your highness,” Taeyong answered obediently, whining with Johnny slapped the head of his cock over his sensitive clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shame,” Johnny sighed, shaking his head. “At least your pussy is good for something. If they’re nice enough, I’m sure they’ll let you stick around as the village fuckhole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong couldn’t help but moan at that, the thought of multiple people fucking him and using him like he was nothing enough to have his stomach lurching in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that idea, love?” Johnny questioned, teasing Taeyong by pressing his cock against his leaking hole in a way that looked like he might push inside and moving away before he actually could. “You’re not fit to rule a kingdom, are you, baby? All you’re fit to do is be fucked like the pretty little thing you are, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Taeyong begged, so desperate for it that it almost hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because you begged so nicely, my love,” Johnny cooed before pushing into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong almost blacking out at the feeling of Johnny stretching him out with his cock. The difference in size between the two of them suddenly became very apparent. He cried out, squirming around on Johnny’s cock. Yet, with that being said, Taeyong could feel what could have easily been happiness blooming in his chest at the thought that this was it—he was no longer a virgin. Johnny had successfully claimed his cunt and was the first to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I can’t believe you can fit all of me inside of you,” Johnny breathed, reaching a hand down to start playing with Taeyong’s clit, the simple motion somehow lessening the intense pain. Taeyong moaned in response to that feeling, cunt clenching tight around Johnny’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain subsided quicker than Taeyong had been expecting. With his excitement about both the feeling of being filled and the fact that he no longer had his innocence and could no longer be considered pure and Johnny playing with his clit, Taeyong was no longer focused on the throbbing of his pussy. In fact, he wanted more. He wanted to feel Johnny sliding his cock in and out of him, fucking him absolutely senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G–Go,” Taeyong finally begged, grinding down against Johnny’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckled a little before pulling out, groaning quietly at the feeling of Taeyong’s pussy all tight and wet around him. Taeyong sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly so overwhelmed. Johnny had barely even started and he felt like he could pass out at any given moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see,” Johnny breathed, still fucking into Taeyong as he pushed Taeyong’s tiny little top up against his chest to expose the pink buds underneath before gathering both of Taeyong’s wrists in one hand, forcing his arms up over his head. One hard thrust had Taeyong’s back arching, a noisy squeal escaping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rolled back at the feeling of Johnny bending down and taking one of his nipples into his mouth, practically drooling against it before sucking it. His pussy clenched hard, legs trying to close against his own accord. Johnny was quick to force his thighs back open, not hesitating before slapping him right on his clit. Taeyong keened loudly, his body trembling at the feeling of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it,” Johnny said in a low voice, fucking into Taeyong so hard that it forced his small body up the bed. He spanked Taeyong’s clit again and Taeyong practically wailed. With that, Johnny grabbed hold of Taeyong’s face again, squishing his cheeks. “What did I tell you about being loud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong didn’t say anything at first, staring up at Johnny as he continued to fuck him, loud breaths leaving him with every thrust. Johnny, obviously not liking this, let go of Taeyong’s face and smacked him lightly before grabbing him up again. Taeyong gasped at the sting that it left, cutting himself off with a small moan as Johnny fucked in again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me when I speak to you,” Johnny demanded darkly and Taeyong nodded frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y–You told me not to be—to be loud,” Taeyong gasped out, flinching hard when Johnny let go of his face and smacked him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me not to be loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny demanded and Taeyong whined, squirming underneath him as the head of his thick cock slipped past that spot from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your—Your h–highness,” Taeyong said and Johnny let go of his face for good, proceeding to put his all into fucking the tiny prince beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, come here,” Johnny muttered darkly, reaching down to scoop Taeyong up with his cock still buried deep inside of him, hoisting him up off the bed. Taeyong made a shocked little noise at that, arms flailing for a moment until they found purchase around Johnny’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while uncertain about it before, Taeyong’s eyes fucking rolled back at the new position because the way he was being carried made Johnny’s reach so deep inside of him. Johnny </span>
  <span>was fucking into him so much harder now, bouncing him up and down on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was holding him so easily, thrusting into him so hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin so loud that Taeyong doubted that no one had heard by now. He grabbed at the hair at the nape of Johnny’s neck, moaning noisily, his head falling back with how good it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Johnny told him and Taeyong whined before obeying, high–pitched whimpers and mewls leaving him with each thrust as he stared back at Johnny, taking in every inch of his attractive, sweaty face. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J–Johnny,” Taeyong moaned out, unable to stop himself from looking down to where Johnny’s cock was sliding in and out of him. His cunt looked so red and raw, stretched out tight around Johnny’s fat cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna come, prince?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded, every inch of his body feeling like it was on fire. “Go ahead and touch yourself, my love. You ever touch yourself before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong shook his head and Johnny cooed, slowing down his thrusts a bit before pulling Taeyong’s hand from around his neck, leading it down in between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your clit,” Johnny told him, stealing a labored moan out of Taeyong with one particularly hard thrust. He pushed Taeyong’s fingers down against the swollen bud, causing Taeyong to gasp at the shock of pleasure that shot up his spine. He moved his hand along with Taeyong’s, leading him to rub at his clit in small circles as he continued to fuck him steady, the speed of his thrusts building up with each passing second. “That feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Taeyong whined, still rubbing at his clit even after Johnny moved his hand, eyebrows furrowed with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna come on my cock?” Johnny asked and Taeyong bit down hard on his lower lip, nodding for the umpteenth time as Johnny started fucking into him faster and he started rubbing at his clit with even more of a purpose than before, desperately chasing a second orgasm. “Go ahead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny said in a nasty voice and Taeyong hiccuped in response, fingers circling his clit even faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a couple more thrusts before Taeyong was coming hard around Johnny’s cock with a high–pitched squeal, his eyes rolling back at the intensity of his orgasm. Johnny groaned at how hard he had clenched around him, pushing Taeyong’s trembling hand away from his clit to rub at it himself, reveling in the way that Taeyong whined noisily at the overstimulation. It wasn’t long until he was squirting weakly around Johnny’s cock, back arching where Johnny was holding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long after that for Johnny to come, moaning deeply before his cock was pulsing, filling Taeyong’s virgin pussy up with his come. Taeyong whined at the feeling of it, letting Johnny spread his cunt open as he continued to fill him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Johnny cursed quietly under his breath, his chest heaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down,” Taeyong squeaked out and Johnny immediately obeyed, pulling his cock out before gently laying Taeyong down on his bed. He frowned at the feeling of Johnny’s come rolling out of him, pushing his knobby knees together. “Clean me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord,” Johnny nodded, moving to the bathroom before Taeyong’s voice stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your mouth,” Taeyong clarified and Johnny huffed, his face burning before he dropped down to his knees, pushing Taeyong’s legs apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sunk his fingers into Johnny’s hair, his eyes fluttering shut as Johnny licked his come out of him, pushing his tongue into his hole. He let out a quiet moan, head falling back at the feeling of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny continued on like that until Taeyong’s pussy was clean, pulling up to stick his tongue out and show Taeyong all he had collected before swallowing. A strong heat rolled around in Taeyong’s stomach at the sight of it as he slowly moved his hand out of Johnny’s head, closing his legs once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied, prince?” Johnny asked, his mouth still covered in spit, come and slick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so,” Taeyong hummed, buzzing with a sense of accomplishment. “Come up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny moved up onto Taeyong’s bed and Taeyong immediately rolled over, hooking a leg around Johnny’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something that I need to talk to you about,” Taeyong said and Johnny raised an eyebrow in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord?” Johnny asked, letting Taeyong trace his stomach with a lone finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your men have disrespected me,” Taeyong said simply, looking up at Johnny with big eyes. “I want them gone by tomorrow morning. All of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hesitated a moment but ultimately nodded as Taeyong’s finger came up to trace over his lower lip. “If they disrespected you then it will be done,” Johnny promised, filling Taeyong with a sense of power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Taeyong sighed, pulling his hand back. “I’ll pick out new men in the village for you to train. Better men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your highness,” Johnny agreed obediently and Taeyong giggled, rolling over to press a chaste, lingering kiss against Johnny’s plush lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Taeyong mumbled against Johnny’s mouth before pulling up. “Now go run me a bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, as expected, Johnny got up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.twitter.com/tunameIts">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/allforyong">Curious Cat</a> if you wanna check me out and know when I'm gonna post. I might make this into an actual series so let me know if that's anything you all would be interested in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>